Living on Limited Time
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Time is endless. Time is short. My time here is limited.


A/N: First up, this is in Kikyou's POV. How she sees the living world through dead eyes. This is her story. Please RR and enjoy. No flames! I mean it! Don't flame because you don't like Kikyou. Please enjoy and RR. Arigato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

**Living on Limited Time **

_Time fly as the seasons come,_

_Time goes as the days pass,_

_Time has a limit,_

_How long will I last?_

Time has it reasons for all. I wander as a wandering soul, searching for peace. What is wrong with that? I have lost everything the moment I walked up to death's door. I fall on that day to death. A soul searching for peace. A wandering spirit that was brought back into the living to finish the things I've left undone in my human life. Searching for peace, killing my enemy, and leaving everything else behind. I just want peace and for my loved one to be happy. Why do you hate me so?

_Time killed my corpse,_

_It brought me back into reality,_

_So I can finish what I have started,_

_Then faded into the wind, I'll be._

Revenge for my death... What I lust for. What I hunger for. What I desire for. I want it. But it don't want to come to me. People hate me for being amidst the living. That I don't belong here. Their cruel words hurt my emotions not. Since that is true what they said. I don't belong here. But why must they mind that? I just wanted to get revenge from the darkness. The darkness that caused my death, that ripped my family apart, that took away my loved one forever. My past loved ones moved on to their living as I move on in death in the living world. Yes, I am someone dead in the living world. I don't belong here. I'm just here to get my revenge so I can find peace. After that, I have no worries anymore. And my body will fade away into the wind. Crippled by reality and take my revenge to the other world. But why must you hate me for finding my peace?

_I want revenge for my death,_

_So I can finally find peace,_

_To fade away and return to the other world,_

_But for now, I'm living when I'm supposed to be decreased._

You hate me for interfering with the living. That I should be dead. That I'm a zombie. That I have no feelings. It is true that I remain cold and emotionless. I am dead. Dead in the living. The living wants me to leave them alone, that I should go back to the other world. But I can't, not until I have finally found my peace and gotten my revenge. I have no more mercy. Death took it all away. Death took all my emotions away too. Sorrow, I have felt a lot of in my days of living; but I still feel it in my days of death. Anger, this emotion arouses inside of me constantly. Angry that I died, angry that I have lost everything, anger that the one responsible for my death is still alive and well. And I'm angry that I've lost my loved one to someone else. Happiness, something I want to feel even when I'm dead. Happiness is like a sweet candy. You enjoy it while it's there, still living, and soon it'll be gone. My happiness is cut short by my death. I want someone to pay for my pain, my sorrow, and my misery. The sweet happiness is gone but its taste remains. You want more happiness but it can't come back. Happiness only lasts for a limited time. Use yours wisely before it is all gone. I know because mine is no longer here.

_Hate me because I am dead,_

_Hate me because I am nothing but despair,_

_Hate me because I am not living,_

_Hate me because I care._

Tragic as my death was, no one seems to care. I don't mind for I am dead anyway. I'm so tired. I just want to go back into the other world, where I truly belong. I just want to lie down and rest. I just want to fade away into the alluring wind with peace by my side. Do you hate me for that? Do you hate me for living when I'm supposed to be dead? Do you hate me for interfering with the living? I don't want to stay in reality. But I have to until I have found peace. Reality tired me out, it scarred my heart too many times already. My love for mankind, my love for my family, and my love for others. Gone and washed away by death. It is not easy searching for peace. I do not think searching for peace is wrong, is it?

_I don't want to live again,_

_Fake it seems, but true,_

_I just want to get out of the living._

_Peace, where are you?_

Hate me for all I'm worth. Hate me for trying to find peace. Laugh and point at my misery and pain. Leave me to die again. Hate me for being emotionless. Hate me for trying to claim what belonged to me when I was still alive. Death can do a lot of things you don't want it to do. But you still learn to deal with it. I don't want to live again if I were given a choice. Reality had left me tired, I want no part of it anymore. A wandering soul is what I am. Part of the living, I am not. I have no feelings, I'm too cold to have them anymore. My loved ones said they'll be there to catch me if I fall. Then why wasn't anyone there the day I fell? I know I will leave this world, but when? No longer how long I am bound to the living, my time is limited. I can not stay forever for it is not where I truly belong. I belong with the decreased. To finally rest and earn my place in death. I want to leave but I want to stay. Stay and see my loved ones smile and laugh. To enjoy the rest of life. To watch over my loved ones. I have my own reasons to stay and leave. Hatred from others can not hurt me when I am already cold and still. I will leave soon and let reality be reality. I want to enjoy my time but how can I with all the hatred of wanting me to leave? I have felt pain you could never think of. Hate me more or less is your choice. I have stated all I can. I know I will leave eventually after I've found peace and gotten my revenge. I still care for the living; I just can't seem to let the past go yet. I'm not that strong. The living hate me for trying to claim back what belonged to me when I was still alive, like my love one. But reality had beaten me to my loves. Hate me for losing everything. Just like that, I'm no longer living. Just like that, I've lost everything I loved. I know I have to let go since I am no longer part of the living but of the dead. I know the living will get their wish soon and that I will leave. But until then, I remain searching for peace. Day after day, I search for resting but it never came. It seem endless, the days seem to stretch on forever. But I know my time here in this world is limited.

The End

A/N: I feel really sorry for Kikyou after what she had been through. People hate her for living when she should really be dead. And all that stuff. Just look in my profile. Arguments are in there. And stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. Please RR. No flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.


End file.
